


Just Like Old Times

by SittingInSilence



Series: Just Like Old Times [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ferard, Frerard, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Post-Break Up, This Isn't Very Accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInSilence/pseuds/SittingInSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every passing week after the band broke up, it gets harder and harder for Gerard to find time to meet up, or even just talk, with his best friend. But when he does, it's just like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

"Come on, Gerard," my wife called from the front of the car. She had Bandit balanced on one hip and was messing with our daughter's hair. "We're already late and now you're just messing with stuff in the trunk."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I called as I grabbed a box and closed the trunk. I followed Lindsey to the door and waited for the door to open. Bandit was bouncing up and down in her mother's arms, excited to play with her friends again.

"Gerard! Lindsey!" Jamia greeted us as she opened the door. "And Bandit! You've grown again! Looking even more like your parents everyday." Bandit giggled as Jamia kissed her forehead.

"Frank's in the back with the kids," Jamia said to me then turned to Lindsey, "I hope I remembered how you like your coffee."

Linsey laughed as she set Bandit down. I grabbed Bandit's hand with my free one walked down the hall towards the back of the house with her. "Come on, kid. Let's go play while your mother spreads gossip."

When we finally reached the back room I let go of Bandit's hand and watched her run to meet the other kids.

"You're late, asshole," Frank said standing up to greet me. All the kids in the room gasped at his choice of words which caused me to laugh.

"Daddy said a bad word!" one of the twins, Cherry, said.

"And Daddy will give you guys candy later if you don't tell Mommy," Frank held his finger up to his lips as he bribed his kids. They all nodded their heads vigorously while mirroring their father's action. He had them trained well.

"But seriously, Gerard, you owe me an explanation. We don't get to see each other a lot."

"I know, I know," I said as I set the box I was carrying down on a nearby table. "But, I was going through some old things and found all of this. I didn't know I still had it all. I lost track of time...."

I opened the box and soon Frank was by my side digging through years of stuff we accumulated on tours.

"Aw, dude! It's my mask! I thought I had lost it!" Frank cried excitedly as he pulled the old monster mask. "You are completely forgiven for being late now."

He put the mask back and the pulled me into a hug. It felt good to hug him again; it had been a while. But, as it would be, he let go of me all too soon when Miles called his name.

"They're trying to braid my hair!" the little boy cried when we walked over.

"Why don't you guys just braid Frank's hair?" I asked the girls. "It's long enough anyways."

They erupted into squeals and giggles and excitedly rushed over to Frank and pulled him onto the floor, attacking his hair with their hands.

"Hate you," he muttered.

"You know you love me," I replied.

"More than I should," he whispered. I wasn't even sure he had said anything it had been so soft. But I knew he had, as his daughters asked him what he said. He brushed them off, saying it was nothing, but I wished he had repeated himself.

Looking around, I saw Miles sitting off at the craft table all alone colouring.

"What's up buddy?" I asked him as I walked over. "Don't you wanna braid your dad's hair?"

He shook his head. "Don't know how."

"Well," I said trying to think of something he could do. My eyes landed on the markers he was using. "Why don't we give your dad some new tattoos, yeah?"

His eyes lit up and he started picking up every colour his little hands could hold.

"What are you doing?" Bandit asked when Miles started colouring his father's arm.

"Yeah," Frank spoke up, "what's he doing, Gerard?"

"Tattoos!" Miles shouted.

Suddenly, Frank's hair was abandoned and all four kids were attacking his skin with washable markers.

"No! Jamia! Help!" Frank yelled. "They're giving me tattoos!" Laughter erupted from the kitchen.

"What about Gerard? He doesn't have any! Tattoo him!"

I hid my arms as Cherry and Bandit ran over to me, laughing and giggling like colouring people was the best thing in the world. I mean, it was, but they were having too much fun. I picked up a pillow from the couch and launched it at Frank's head. He looked at me in disbelief before another pillow hit him square in the face. I turned to my side to see my daughter laughing and going for another pillow.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Frank smirked. "In that case, Miles, let's play a new game. It's called attack Monster Gee!"

The small boy squealed with delight and ran into my chest. I groaned and fell down with a laugh. Around us the girls continued throwing pillows at each other and giggling. I stood up, letting Miles hang off my arms as I stumbled around, groaning like the monster I was supposed to be.

"Climb onto his back, Miles!" Frank shouted from the midst of pillows. The little boy tried and tried, but he couldn't get a grip. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

Before I knew it, Frank was on my back. I stumbled around until I eventually fell on the ground, Frank still on top of me. It had been a while since someone bigger than Bandit had climbed onto me.

"You defeated the monster!" Lily cried.

"Come on, kids. We made lunch. Let's leave these idiots alone," Lindsey said from the door way. I stuck my tongue out at my wife, who did it right back.

"Idiots? I thought they were monsters...." Cherry said as they walked down the hall.

"Old man," Frank laughed from on top of me. I nodded my head in agreement, a smile playing on my lips. We stayed on the floor for a while, laughing and trying to calm down. It was hard, partly because once we thought we were done, one of us would bring up an old inside joke and we'd end up even worse than before, and partly because we both had marker all over our faces, but eventually we caught our breath.

We lay in silence, Frank still on top of me, before he spoke up.

"It's just like old times, eh?"

I smiled. It was just like old times. Laughing with my best friend. Holding him close. I had forgotten how comfortable it felt to be this close to him. I missed it.

I found him leaning towards me, eyes fixed on my lips. Slowly I began to lean forwards to meet him. When our lips touched, it felt just as it did all those years ago; completely and utterly amazing. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his hands held my face. It was a while before we broke apart, which I was glad for, but I still wish we could have spent more time like that.

Frank climbed off of me and offered a hand to help me up. I grabbed ahold of it and pulled myself up, but I didn't let go. Instead I laced our fingers together and smiled down at him.

"Just like old times," I said.

He smiled back at me and squeezed my hand before letting go and walking down the hall to the kitchen, grabbing his old monster mask as he left. I watched him until he turned a corner and then I stupidly touched my fingers to my lips. I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks, and was glad that Bandit had decided that face tattoos were the best. Slowly, I made my way down the hall, laughing as I heard Jamia yell at Frank about having toys at the table.


End file.
